The present inventive concepts relate to a memory device, and more particularly to a memory device that determines an operation mode based on an external voltage, and a method of operating such memory device.
Currently, the capacity and speed of semiconductor memory devices widely used in high-performance electronic systems are increasing. An example of such memory devices includes dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which is volatile memory that determines data based on charges stored in a capacitor.
Memory devices typically communicate with a memory controller via an interface according to various standards. During processing and manufacture of a memory device, an interface standard for communication with a memory controller is determined, and the memory device is implemented to perform communication using the interface according to the determined standard. However, the need to manufacture diverse memory devices according to various kinds of standards has lowered production efficiency.